Isodos
by NikkyScully
Summary: A través de los años el SG-1 ha recurrido el universo a través del Stargate, conociendo nuevas culturas, ganando amigos y enemigos y preservando la seguridad de la humanidad. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando en una simple investigación los lleve a lo que pudo ser la Atlantida?
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es de la co-autoria de MacGirl y NikkyScully. Los personajes de Stargate SG1 pertenecen a Brad Wright y Jonathan Glassner. Los de Dark Hunter series pertenecen a la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon. No se intenta infringir ninguna ley al hacer este crossover con la serie de tv y los libros. **

A través de los años el SG-1 ha recurrido el universo a través del Stargate, conociendo nuevas culturas, ganando amigos y enemigos y preservando la seguridad de la humanidad.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando en una simple investigación desarrollada en el planeta Tierra se encuentran no solo con un nuevo portal? Una tierra inexistente, dioses jamás conocidos y el fin del mundo por evitar...

Ven, acompáñanos adelphos (_hermano_), y te mostraremos una puerta a lo desconocido...

**_Macgirl:_** Yo solo diré que me siento honrada de tener otra vez la oportunidad de escribir junto a Jen, porque su talento es algo que no debe ser desperdiciado; así que yo me alegro de haber logrado convencerla de nuevo y que haya aceptado ser mi compañera del crimen para cruzar estas dos historias y poder entretener a nuestros lectores.

Les dedico esto a todos los lectores que me tienen paciencia suficiente como para esperar a que yo termine mis trabajos, y por supuesto a toda mis gente del SGL ;)

_**Nikkyscully:**_ Lo único que puedo decir es que ha sido un placer escribir esta historia junto a Mac. Amo los libros de la saga Dark Hunter y sé como Mac adora a su coronel O´Neil. Así que nos pusimos un poco locas e hicimos esta locura jejeje

**Nota de Mac:** En este fanfic haremos un crossover entre dos series que aunque pueden parecer muy distantes, nosotras hemos encontrado como darles un giro y engancharlas. Eso sí, tendremos personajes, sitios y términos que trataremos de explicar pero que son relacionados a Dark Hunters, la mitología Griega y la zona del Mediterráneo. Esperamos poder darle suficiente claridad como para que lo disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

- ¿Cual es la prisa Daniel? – preguntó Jack al entrar a la sala de juntas, donde ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa los otros miembros del SG1.

- Acaba de llegarme la información del equipo de localización que enviamos a Santorini – dijo Daniel mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

Jack lo miró extrañado. Y miró a Sam buscando alguna pista de lo que estaba hablándole. Solo ella podía ayudarlo cuando no había "hecho la tarea".

Sam le hizo un gesto que significaba "mejor no lo diga" y el simplemente se encogió de hombros. Cuando se disponía a sentarse entró el General Hammond.

- SG1, Coronel – dijo saludando y sentándose mientras Jack cumplía con la cortesía militar y se sentaba después de que su superior lo señalaba.

- ¿Qué tenemos Doctor Jackson? – preguntó el General mientras recibía la carpeta con la correspondiente información.

Daniel se levantó de su puesto y apagó las luces para empezar su explicación en la pantalla interactiva.

- Muy bien, como recordarán, después del hallazgo de aquel fragmento de escrito antiguo en el que se menciona otra ciudad Atlántida, y de igual forma otro portal, enviamos un equipo de rastreo submarino a la zona probable donde se encontraría, según lo que pudimos descifrar – explicaba Daniel mientras se proyectaba un mapa del Egeo, donde se señalaba Santorini y un amplia área del rastreo.

Jack miró a Sam de nuevo. ¿Acaso esto era importante? ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? Pero ella parecía concentrada en la explicación de Daniel.

- Las lecturas preliminares de radar indicaron algo sumergido en esta región – dijo Daniel señalando en un área un poco más pequeña, en aguas profundas alejadas de la costa.

- ¿Ya han realizado una aproximación? – preguntó el General.

- Si señor – respondió Daniel - Y los hallazgos indican lecturas térmicas provenientes de algún tipo de caverna submarina, aunque descendieron hasta la entrada no pudieron continuar porque lo que podemos definir como una puerta de piedra – continuó mostrando en la pantalla la fotografía de lo que parecía una puerta tapiada en piedra con unos símbolos alrededor.

Jack observaba en su carpeta más de cerca los símbolos. No le parecían conocidos, pero igual él no sabía de esas cosas. Miró a Sam por un segundo y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Sam podía darse cuenta que su Coronel aún no entendía la importancia del asunto.

- Esos símbolos no me parecen conocidos Daniel – dijo Sam en ese preciso momento. Jack sonrió ligeramente. Esa mujer parecía leerle la mente.

- ¿Alguna idea de que es lo que genera las lecturas térmicas? – preguntó el General Hammond.

- No señor, por ahora no encontramos ninguna otra clase de lectura, ni radiación ni electromagnética – dijo Daniel.

- Y bueno Daniel, ¿donde enganchamos nosotros en todo esto? – entró por fin Jack O'Neill en la conversación.

Daniel lo miró con seriedad fingida. Por suerte ya lo conocía y esto no le parecía extraño en su forma de actuar. Jack siempre iba directo al punto.

- Quiero solicitar permiso para unirnos al grupo de exploración señor – dijo Daniel dirigiéndose al General Hammond – Espero poder descifrar los símbolos y que nuestra experiencia con cosas de posible origen Antiguo nos ayude a evitar problemas con lo que sea que hay detrás de esa puerta -

- Somos los más experimentados en eso Señor – agregó Sam, quien al parecer también quería ir en esta misión.

Jack observó la situación por un momento. Al menos podría cambiar de ambiente…

- De acuerdo Doctor Jackson – dijo el General – le concedo el permiso al SG1 de realizar esta exploración, aunque Teal'c no puede ir – aclaró – por razones de seguridad no puedo dejarlo salir del país – a esto Teal'c asintió con la cabeza en su típico gesto de aceptación.

- Gracias General – dijo Daniel quien sabía que habían tenido suerte de que nada más importante se les atravesara en el SGC.

- Prepárense para salir cuanto antes – dijo el General levantando la reunión y saliendo de la sala.

Daniel sonreía entusiasmado. Jack lo miró y suspiró.

- ¿Porque presiento que hay algo más detrás de esto? – le preguntó Jack al arqueólogo mientras señalaba la pantalla donde aún se veían los símbolos.

- Jack, este puede ser un gran descubrimiento – dijo Daniel – Podemos estar frente a otro Stargate o aún mejor, otra nueva tecnología de los Antiguos – Jack lo miró y luego miró a Sam.

- Señor, puede tratarse de algo que sea potencialmente peligroso si cayera en malas manos – agregó ella para animarlo, porque sabía que el aspecto militar de la misión era para él un poco más importante que el afán científico de Daniel.

Jack suspiró resignado.

- Entonces supongo que debo ir a empacar para el Mediterráneo… - dijo él – Ganándose una sonrisa de Sam.

- Espero que tengan un provechoso viaje – dijo Teal'c a su equipo – Yo aprovecharé su ausencia para ir a visitar a Ryac – les informó.

- Muy bien T, mándale al muchacho nuestros saludos – dijo Jack recordando la primera vez que conoció al hijo de Teal'c y lo grande que debía estar ahora.

- Así lo haré O'Neill – afirmó el Jaffa.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos un viaje que preparar – dijo Sam con cierto tono de emoción en su voz.

- Si, así es – respondió Jack mientras iban saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

La antropóloga y maestra de la Universidad de Loyola, Soteria Kafieri era una mujer muy práctica.

Mientras leía el informe suministrado por Katherine Zanakis, sacerdotisa Atlante y su más fiel colaboradora, pensaba en la manera más sutil de decirle a su marido lo que ella y las demás sacerdotisas al servicio de Apollymi - diosa Atlante de la destrucción - habían descubierto sin que este desencadenara el fin del mundo.

Acheron era muy poco dado a tomar con tranquilidad los hallazgos que hacían los humanos sobre la Atlantida, por suerte, y gracias a ella se habían dado muy pocos en los últimos años.

Pero ahora, mientras leía el informe, vislumbró que algo se le había ido de las manos a Katherine y especialmente a ella. Empezó a sentirse mal y una preocupación tremenda inundó su mente.

Consideraba que no le estaba haciendo ningún honor a su título de Atlantia Kedemonia Theony - Guardiana de los Dioses Atlantes - y todo por culpa de la curiosidad de los estadounidenses y su afán por las reliquias griegas, romanas y ahora atlantes.

Pero mientras miraba el informe se recordó así misma que le había hecho una solemne promesa a Apollymi, su suegra y protectora, debía proteger y cuidar a Acheron y así lo cumpliría, costara lo que costara. Borró el informe de su computadora portátil y con sus poderes telequineticos puso los cerrojos a la puerta de su oficina, que aunque era la simple oficina de una joven y común arqueóloga, también era el lugar de trabajo de una poderosa diosa Atlante.

"Sota"

Acheron le llamó a través de su vínculo mental utilizando el equivalente atlante para Soteria y así supo que él ya estaba más o menos enterado de lo que había ocurrido y por ello invocaba su presencia ante él. Cerrando sus enormes ojos marrones se teletransportó a Katoteros, el paraíso y hogar de los antiguos dioses Atlantes.

Katoreros era una isla rodeada de islas, tan bella y grandiosa como ningún otro lugar en el mundo de los humanos, el sol resplandecía encima de ella y cuando Soteria se detuvo frente al imponente palacio de mármol negro y oro de los dioses a su derecha pudo ver la isla paradisiaca que resguardaba las almas Atlantes que esperaban su reencarnación y a su izquierda la isla que habían tomado los demonios Carontes al servicio de los dioses.

Soteria se encaminó al interior del gran vestíbulo de mármol blanco y cuando cruzó sobre el símbolo de Acheron dibujado en el suelo: el sol con tres rayos plateados cruzados, su simple ropa de maestra cambió a un hermoso peplo negro, en su cuello y muñecas brillaban preciosas joyas de oro. Su gran cabellera castaña cayó sobre sus hombros haciéndola más hermosa.

Al cruzar las puertas de oro que llevaban al salón del trono vio a Acheron dándole la espalda. El era un imponente dios antiguo de seis metros siete, abundante cabellera negra y remolinantes ojos plateados signos de su identidad como dios. El vestía pantalones de cuero y una fromesta negra con su símbolo en la espalda

Acheron sintió la presencia de su mujer tras de él pero no se giró para mirarla. Ambos podían escuchar la canción She Wolf de Shakira proveniente de las bocinas del tv de plasma que estaba encendida en la habitación contigua. Simi cantaba a todo pulmón la dichosa canción, irritando enormemente a Acheron pero él no se atrevía a silenciar a su demonio predilecto. Lo más factible era cerrar las puertas.

Cuando Soteria terminó de acercarse a Acheron pudo ver que él observaba con suma atención su Sfora, la cual era una esfera de adivinación que le permitía ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro cuando él no podía hacerlo. Habitualmente se negaba a usarla porque no le gustaba intervenir en el destino de los mortales pero cuando este se entremezclaban con el suyo la regla era deja a un lado.

La Sfora le mostraba a él y a Soteria un barco que reposaba sobre las aguas del mar Egeo, Acheron hizo que la Sfora hiciera un acercamiento sobre los tripulantes del barco con la bandera de los Estados Unidos sobre su torre de vigilancia. Soteria se cubrió la boca ante su sorpresa, entre los tripulantes había un hombre que tenía años sin ver.

-¿Daniel Jackson? -

Acheron la miró fijamente, intentando indagar en sus pensamientos pero gracias a su vínculo con Soteria él no podía leerla. Soteria tocó la Sfora y esta mostró al hombre que ella había identificado como Daniel Jackson. Acheron supo todo sobre él inmediatamente lo observó, edad, profesión y su relación con la misma Soteria.

- ¿Qué hacen los militares y un antropólogo bajo las aguas del Egeo? - preguntó Acheron con un dejo de curiosidad,- pero la pregunta principal sería: ¿Qué hacen nadando en las proximidades del templo de mi madre?- expresó con cierta irritación, Soteria tragó en seco y él la miró ceñudamente.

- ¿Que tienes que ver en esto Tory?-

- Cariño, no me mires así, prometí preservar los secretos de la Atlantida y tu identidad. Pero yo no soy la única que en el pasado estuvo interesado en desentrañarlos - se defendió tajantemente.- Ellos evidentemente están muy cerca pero no se lo que buscan... -

- El portal, buscan el portal - explicó preocupado, sus ojos plateados destellaron provocando en Soteria confusión.

- ¿Que portal? - preguntó contrariada.

- El portal que los antiguos construyeron mucho antes de mi nacimiento, el portal que puede abrir las puertas de la Atlantida del pasado - contestó arrastrando las palabras entre su acento inglés y atlante, sonando oscuro y verdaderamente molesto con las circunstancias.

_Santorini, Grecia_

- Daniel, Espero que este viaje tan largo valga la pena y no sea una cueva llena de vasijas – dijo Jack mientras recogían su equipaje en el pequeño aeropuerto. Tomó su morral y un maletín de lona. Le gustaba viajar ligero.

El General Hammond había decidido que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo y que todo se hiciera con el menor movimiento militar. Así que después de un largo vuelo comercial, llegaban vestidos de civil a esa pequeña isla, donde por suerte no se perderían, porque Daniel la conocía bastante bien.

- No creo que sea el caso Jack – respondió Daniel mientras tomaba su equipaje de la cinta, se colgaba el morral al hombro y tomaba su maleta. – Espero que encontremos algo muy valioso, no importa lo que sea – agregó.

Llegó el turno de Sam de tomar su equipaje. Ella no solo llevaba su morral y su maleta, sino que llevaba su laptop y una caja con algunos equipos especiales que quería usar en su nuevo hallazgo. Demasiado equipaje para solo un par de manos.

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo Jack mientras tomaba la maleta más grande en su mano desocupada. Sam le sonrió. – Gracias Señor – le respondió.

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos por ahí hablándonos como militares – le dijo él acercándose un poco para mantener la voz baja. – Después de todo tratamos de mantener un perfil bajo -

Sam lo miró dudosa. – Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso - dijo Daniel arreglando sus gafas – No les hará nada mal llamarse por el nombre mientras estemos de civil – agregó el arqueólogo.

- Muy bien – dijo Sam – Pero no es algo fácil, ya saben, años de condicionamiento… - agregó sonriendo mientras Jack le sonreía, señalándole el camino de salida y Daniel tomaba de su mano el maletín con equipo científico.

- Después de ti, Sam – dijo Jack sonriendo mientras se ponía sus gafas oscuras.

Como tendrían que moverse por su cuenta, alquilaron un Jeep negro, perfecto para el terreno algo montañoso de Santorini, y con Jack al volante, después de ubicarse en el mapa, tomaron camino al hotel donde se quedarían mientras duraba la expedición.

Sam iba en el asiento de adelante, acompañándolo, y Daniel atrás con el equipaje. Como hacía un clima muy agradable, había recogido la capota y ahora disfrutaban de toda la brisa del Mediterráneo.

- Saben, me encantan los Jeeps – dijo Jack mientras tomaba salida hacía la ruta circunvalar, la principal de la isla – Puedes entrar en cualquier camino, puedes disfrutar la brisa… - agregó viendo de reojo a Sam quien también llevaba sus gafas oscuras y sonreía con su comentario.

Verla tan natural, con su cabello alborotado por el viento, en esa situación tan relajada, le hacía olvidar que estaban trabajando. Y le encantaba verla así. A decir verdad, para él esto parecía más bien unas vacaciones, un inusual sueño donde él y Sam viajaban a la costa y…

- Jack – dijo Daniel sacándolo de sus pensamientos que empezaban a tomar rumbos peligrosos – Debes girar a la derecha al llegar al cruce de más adelante -

- De acuerdo Daniel – dijo Jack reorganizando sus pensamientos y tratando de evitar que su mente volara otra vez por aquellos anhelados pero prohibidos lugares – Tú eres el guía – agregó.

La ruta que seguían bordeaba la costa, porque por suerte, el aeropuerto estaba muy cerca de Kamari, la población donde estaba ubicado el puerto y por lo mismo su hotel.

Apenas se alejaron un poco de la zona montañosa del aeropuerto, tuvieron de frente un paisaje maravilloso.

- Wow! – dijo Sam al ver aquel mar de brillo azul intenso, que se mostraba profundo y misterioso. La costa rocosa, poblada de intermitentes construcciones de arquitectura básicamente grecorromana. Un cielo azul claro, despejado sobre la isla pero que a lo lejos se convertía en una suave bruma sobre el horizonte. – Esta isla tiene una vista bellísima! – exclamó.

Jack desaceleró un poco para apreciar mejor el paisaje. En verdad era uno de los más lindos que había visto, y eso era mucho decir para alguien con tanto recorrido por el universo.

- Así es Sam – dijo Daniel sonriendo – Es una de las islas más paradisiacas de Grecia -

Sam miró a Jack y al observar su rostro de emoción y asombro, él no pudo más que sonreírle.

- Si, la vista es hermosa – dijo él, aunque no se refería únicamente al paisaje de la costa de Santorini.

- Y esperen a ver los amaneceres y atardeceres! – Exclamó Daniel – Son algo sobrenatural! -

- Entonces espero que tengamos más misiones como esta – dijo Jack sonriendo mientras giraba en el cruce que había mencionado Daniel, con rumbo al hotel Aegean Plaza.

El lugar donde se hospedarían tenía todos los servicios, pero nada de lujos. No más de 20 habitaciones y una zona con piscina y vista al mar. Apenas lo que ellos necesitaban.

A pocas cuadras de allí estaba el puerto de Avis, donde debían tomar un barco pequeño que los llevaría hasta el buque donde se realizaba la investigación.

La Sfora se apagó y Ash comenzó a sentirse impotente, cuando la Sfora dejaba de mostras escenas futuras era porque se entremezclaban con el de él y Acheron no podía controlar su destino. En busca de respuestas más factibles para él pensó en acudir a la persona que curiosamente podía estar metida en aquel asunto... pero habían pasado dos días y esa persona no se dignaba en presentarse.

Soteria observaba desde el trono de Acheron como este movía de un lado para otro mientras gritaba a viva voz y pedía la presencia incorpórea de su madre ante ellos. Soteria entendía la frustración del último dios Atlante, Apollymi tenía la curiosa costumbre de ocultarle ciertas cosas a su hijo bien amado y Acheron tenía la ligera sospecha de que su adorada madre estaba detrás de los últimos acontecimientos en el mar Egeo.

Simi, estaba a su lado, calzando botas de combate, una diminuta falda escocesa y una blusa campesina rosada. La chica-demonio agitaba su larga cola como las agujas de un reloj sobre su cabeza y debes en cuando rozaba sus negros cuernos. La chica-demonio miraba con curiosidad y diversión a su papi pero Soteria no sentía curiosidad ni diversión, sentía preocupación.

-Matera ¡Deja de hacerte la sorda y preséntate ante mí!- gritó airado mirando hacia el suelo, como si pudiera ver a su madre a través de las baldosas.

-A akra-Apollymi no le gusta que le griten y le den ordenes- le recordó Simi con su habitual suspicacia.- La última vez que alguien le ordenó algo hundió todo un continente.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Simikey- dijo distraído Ash mientras continuaba moviéndose agitado por todo el salón.

-Haces bien, Simi- pronunció una voz detrás de Ash.- Apostolos sabe bien que no debe gritarme.

Soteria y Ash prestaron suma atención a la forma incorpórea de Apollymi, rubia platinada y tan hermosa como su hijo, sus ojos plateados demostraban su relación con su hijo y el panteón atlante y aunque físicamente no se encontraba entre ellos podían sentir su gran poder. No en vano la llamaban La Gran Destructora.

Se movió con elegancia hasta él y colocó su delicada mano transparente sobre la mejilla de su único hijo. A Soteria le daba cierta pena que Apollymi no podía tocar ni abrazar realmente a su niño, si lo hacía, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

-¿Por qué no viniste cuando te llame la primera vez?- le preguntó contrariado.

-¿Por qué tanta impaciencia Apostolos?- preguntó inocentemente Apollymi cuando le llamó por su nombre real.

-Matera, tenemos un gran problema aquí y tienes que ver con esto- expresó tratando de mitigar su enfado.- Has atraído otra vez a los humanos hasta tu templo y buscan el portal que hicieron los Antiguos en tu honor ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa- expresó Apollymi indignada, se alejó de su hijo y flotó hasta Soteria. Ambas lucían hermosas en sus pleplos negros.

- No me mientas- le discutió Ash. -Me ocultaste por casi doce mil años que tenía una hija, no me digas que jamás me has mentido- le recordó y su madre no le discutió porque él tenía la completa razón.- Ahora, si no es así- disertó haciendo un gesto de disculpa con las manos,- debemos averiguar por qué quieren el portal y por qué rayos no puedo ver qué sucedería si lo obtienen.

- Si tantos problemas te causa el no poder verlo m´gio- le dijo Apollymi en atlante,- mátalos y asunto resuelto- Simi aplaudió contenta ante la recomendación de la diosa.

-Matera- le advirtió Ash.- Te he dicho millones de veces que no mato humanos- a eso Apollymi solo pudo mostrar un gesto de disgusto.

- Simi lo puede hacer por ti akri- expresó Simi sintiéndose gustosa.- Los puede freír a la barbacoa y comérselos.

- No Simi- negó Ash asustado, la sola idea de Simi friendo y comiendo humanos como si fueran simples pollos le estremecía.

- Yo podría averiguar qué es lo buscan y quieren- les interrumpió Soteria quien permanecía de brazos cruzados.- Conozco a Daniel, es conveniente que me acerque.

- Puede ser peligroso- expresó Ash. El no era muy dado en poner en peligro a sus mujeres.

- Bebé, bajo mi fachada de antropóloga y experta en la Atlántida no creo correr ningún riesgo- le recordó Soteria de forma cariñosa.- Además ya viste que Daniel es inofensivo -

- Pero los demás son militares- discutió cruzándose de brazos, no habría quien lo sacara de aquella resolución de no dejarla participar.

- Como si eso fuera un problema para mí- dijo divertida, momentáneamente sus ojos marrones cambiaron a plateados y Apollymi sonrió al sentir el poderío que emanaba de la esposa de su hijo.

Ash suspiró, él podía ser terco pero Soteria lo era el doble y él sabía que con los poderes de su madre y los de él combinados Soteria podía defenderse muy bien sola.

Bajar hasta la caverna había sido simple pero emocionante.

El pequeño submarino de expedición apenas tenía lugar para cinco personas, así que tan solo iban en él un par de marinos, Sam, Jack y Daniel.

La entrada a la cueva era bastante amplia, iniciaba horizontal y después de unos diez metros ascendía, llegando a una burbuja de aire dentro de una caverna, donde había una formación rocosa que parecía un puerto, y donde ubicaban el submarino mientras exploraban.

El aire, era completamente respirable, lo que era de por sí, un buen indicio para ellos.

No necesitaban mojarse al bajar del submarino, sin embargo ellos estaban equipados con trajes de buceo de ser necesario sumergirse en las templadas aguas del Mediterráneo.

En la caverna habían sido adaptadas unas lámparas de batería y había una buena iluminación, por lo tanto veían claramente por donde debían caminar.

- ¿Listos? – dijo Jack a su equipo, que se acomodaba los morrales en la espalda para empezar la corta caminata que subía hasta la puerta sellada.

- Listo señor – respondió Sam quien, como buen soldado, ya estaba lista para partir.

- Listo – dijo Daniel un momento después, cuando ya había revisado que tenía a mano su cámara y su libreta.

- Te seguimos entonces Daniel – le dijo al arqueólogo, señalando hacia el camino formado en la piedra. – Yo te cubro – agregó bromeando. Daniel lo miró, sonrió sarcásticamente y empezó a caminar adelante del grupo.

Como ya un equipo de exploración inicial había hecho el recorrido y descartado cualquier peligro grave, y además, no estaban en calidad de militares, entonces el SG1 no llevaba armas de fuego pesado, tan solo un par de cuchillos de submarinismo que tenían Sam y Jack amarrados a la pierna. Jack esperaba no necesitarlos ni tampoco las armas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al sitio.

Una cámara que se agrandaba de repente, y se convertía en una majestuosa antesala de una cueva que, tal como les habían informado, se encontraba sellada por una piedra.

Los tres se quedaron asombrados.

Daniel se acercó rápidamente a fotografiar los dibujos que adornaban las paredes y los símbolos que tenía el borde de la roca, la cual era de forma redonda y parecía tallada a la medida de la entrada que cubría.

Nunca había visto esta misma clase de arte en otra parte, y no le parecían de ninguna de las culturas conocidas en la historia, lo que lo asombraba aún más.

Sam tomó sus aparatos y detectores, los acomodó fuera del morral y empezó primero midiendo radiaciones y otras clases diferentes de emisiones en la puerta, luego lo hizo en sus alrededores.

Jack simplemente se dedicó a mirarlos trabajar, especialmente a Sam quien parecía algo necesitada de ayuda para lograr manipular una especie de radar que debía conectar a su laptop.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó Jack acercándose y descargando su morral cerca del de ella. Ya que él llevaba consigo tan solo el equipo de supervivencia, comida y agua, su morral era mucho más liviano que el de sus compañeros.

- Si, gracias – dijo Sam entregándole el laptop para que Jack lo sostuviera mientras ella tomaba las lecturas en la parte más alta de la puerta. Jack la observaba asombrado, la forma en que Sam se absorbía en su trabajo, la forma en que hacía ese pequeño gesto mordiéndose el labio cuando algo estaba un poco más complicado de lo que parecía… Jack respiró profundo y se trató de concentrar un poco más en el trabajo que en quien lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó Sam preocupada al oírlo respirar así.

- Si, no hay problema – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Continúe con su trabajo – afirmó Jack.

- Creo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer acá – dijo Daniel mientras recorría el borde de la puerta tocándolo cuidadosamente. – Esto está completamente sellado y no encuentro nada que indique como abrirlo – afirmó con algo de malestar.

- Las lecturas que he tomado tampoco indican nada – le dijo Sam – No puedo atravesar la estructura de la puerta así que no sirve de nada el radar, si Daniel no tiene más pistas, estamos estancados acá – dijo ella mientras empezaba a recoger el cable que daba hasta el laptop que Jack seguía sosteniendo en las manos.

- Bueno gente, entonces creo que es hora de que volvamos a subir, analicemos todo y reorganicemos nuestra estrategia – dijo Jack – Empaquen todo que nos vamos -


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic es de la co-autoria de MacGirl y NikkyScully. Los personajes de Stargate SG1 pertenecen a Brad Wright y Jonathan Glassner. Los de Dark Hunter series pertenecen a la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon. No se intenta infringir ninguna ley al hacer este crossover con la serie de tv y los libros.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Santorini continuaba tan hermosa como Tory la recordaba, la isla y sus paisajes siempre le atrayeron desde pequeña y los tenía bien enclavados en su corazón. En Santorini había vivido buenos momentos familiares, su primera excavación, su primera inmersión y la primera vez que encontró objetos concernientes a la Atlántida.

Ahora todo ello pertenecía el pasado, por lo tanto, ya no era aquella niña que soñaba con desentrañar los tesoros de una isla perdida sino que ahora era la diosa protectora de esa isla hundida y que no debía ser encontrada.

Ash no quería que se involucrara pero ella necesitaba cumplir con su deber asignado y por ello se encontraba nuevamente en Santorini y mientras veía el sol ascender desde el balcón de la gran casa que Ash había comprado para ella se preparaba mentalmente para hacer la llamada que jamás imaginó que haría.

- Doctor Jackson, tiene una llamada - le avisó un marino - Acompáñeme por favor -

Daniel acababa de salir del submarino, y estaba revisando las fotografías que había tomado. Le tomaba por sorpresa que alguien lo llamara, porque ¿quien podría saber donde estaba ahora y como comunicarse con él?

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Daniel al técnico al llegar a la sala de comunicaciones.

- Lo siento señor, dijo que era personal - respondió el marino encogiéndose de hombros.

Daniel tomó el teléfono. - ¿Hola? – preguntó él.

- Kalispera, Daniel- le dio las buenas tardes Tory en griego.- Es Soteria Kafieri- le informó al morderse la lengua porque estuvo a punto de decirle su apellido de casada.

- ¿Tory? - preguntó más por reacción que por no recordarla. - Hola... disculpa, ¿cómo me encontraste? - preguntó él de forma abierta, porque así era Daniel, un hombre que no sabía complicarse con apariencias.

Soteria esperaba como nadie esa pregunta, era cuestión lógica porque se suponía que nadie sabía que su colega y amigo se encontraba allí pero Soteria no era parte del nadie.

- Mmm... Daniel eres antropólogo y por lo tanto sabemos dónde encontrarnos mutuamente- dijo fingiendo diversión. Rezaba para que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para el Dr. Jackson

Daniel lo pensó por un segundo. Nadie sabía dónde estaba trabajando él ahora. Sin embargo... algo le hacía confiar en ella. Algo que no entendía bien, pero que no le despertaba sensaciones negativas sobre esta mujer que hacía tanto no veía.

- Bueno, si, puede ser - dijo él - Pero dime, a que debo esta llamada - preguntó con amabilidad.

- Bueno me estoy quedando unos días en Santorini realizando estudios de investigación sobre la Atlántida - dijo despreocupadamente - Y como estás aquí y sé que has estado trabajo en cierto proyecto concerniente a la Atlántida me gustaría comparar notas contigo - explicó no yéndose por la tangente, la idea era que Daniel se interesara en ella y lo que ella sabía sobre lo que él estaba haciendo. Mientras más se interesaba él, más fácil sería para ella.

Ahora comprendía Daniel de que se trataba esto.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podemos vernos?- preguntó esperanzada y aunque él fuera a negarse ella lograría verlo, por su propia mano o por Ash.

Esta mujer era una de las científicas más apasionadas que él conocía. No era raro que hubiese usando cualquier medio para averiguar sobre este proyecto de investigación.

- Por supuesto Tory, me encantaría verte, podemos tomar un café o algo... ¿te parece esta noche?- preguntó Daniel.

- Por supuesto - respondió Soteria. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Daniel Jackson no iba a perder la oportunidad de verla, no cuando su trabajo estaba en riesgo.- ¿Qué tal si cenamos en el Restaurante Egeos? Esta cerca de Kamari y es un lugar muy tranquilo, yo invito- le informó complacida. Le bajaría la luna del cielo si eso significaba saber que estaban tramando los militares con el portal Atlante.

Daniel se inquietó por un momento. ¿Ella estaba en Kamari?

- Me parece bien... ¿Dónde te estás quedando tu? - preguntó Daniel más por curiosidad que por desconfianza.

- En Kamari- respondió, ya había metido la pata pero no había más nada que hacer; lo ideal era continuar con la sinceridad.- Es porque mi equipo de investigación está en Messaria y no me gusta estar alejada -

- Que casualidad - dijo Daniel - Yo estoy alojado en Kamari también, no me quedará lejos entonces - afirmó pensando en lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo - Nos vemos esta noche entonces, ¿te parece a las 8? - le preguntó.

- Endaksi, Daniel- contestó en el termino para de acuerdo en griego.- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que hasta esta noche querido colega -

- Hasta esta noche Tory - respondió Daniel sonriendo al recordar el gusto de ella por hablar en otros idiomas.

Daniel colgó el teléfono y repasó en su mente por un segundo lo que debía hacer antes de poder regresar a tierra firme. Tenía que apresurarse o llegaría tarde al restaurante.

Cuando Soteria colgó su móvil volvió al interior de la gran casa, la cual contrastaba enormemente con su diminuto hogar en New Orleans, pero no podía culpar a su dios-esposo y sus deseos de en complacerla. Ella siempre había querido una casa en Santorini y el gustosamente no le había dado esa, sino cuatro pero la de Kamari era su favorita por estar más cerca de las ruinas de la Atlantida.

.

.

.

"¿Querido colega?"

Al escuchar la voz profunda de Ash, Tory se sobresaltó - Demonios Ash, odio que hagas eso! - se quejó, pero él solo se digno en reírse de ella.- ¿Escuchaste la conversación?- preguntó, pero no supo porque se molestó en preguntar ya que su marido hacia todo lo que le venía en gana.- No me digas que estás celoso- le atacó conociendo esa venita paranoica y celosa en él.

- ¿Por qué debería estar celoso de un hombre que estudia cacharros para vivir?- preguntó fingiendo indignación.

- ¿Porque a mí me gustan los cacharros?- ante esa pregunta Ash comenzó a protestar y Tory levantó las manos en señal de rendición.- El esta sospechando de mis intenciones...-

- Ve despacio- le recomendó Ash mientras ambos se teletransportaron a la gran habitación de la casa grande. De balcón amplio, puertas corredizas y paredes blancas a Ash le inspiraba demasiada paz.- No quiero intervenir -

- No debes intervenir- sentenció Soteria al abrir las puertas del closet.- Ya es malo que estén tan cerca del portal, imagínate que ocurriría si descubren que la Atlántida no solo es real sino que también tenía su panteón de dioses y que tú vendrías siendo el último de ellos- reflexionó haciéndole recordar que los humanos no podían conocer su existencia.

- Déjamelo a mí, conozco a Daniel y sé que terminará por contarme como supieron de esas ruinas y del portal y qué quieren hacer ellos con él - se acercó a él y tocó su pecho.- Te prometo que todo estará bien -

-¿Y si Artemisa está detrás de todo esto?- le preguntó preocupado.- Katra me dijo que su madre no ha estado inventando nada contra nosotros pero con Artemisa nunca se sabe- expresó recordando que Artemisa ya no lo tenía en buena estima desde su desvinculación y posterior matrimonio con Soteria.

-Si es así yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle cada mechón pelirrojo de su fea cabeza - amenazó.- Y sabes que puedo - Ash la acunó en sus brazos mientras ella decía esas palabras.

- Es lo que temo- dijo divertido, conocía el temperamento de Soteria. Ella era capaz de arrasar con medio Olimpo si le causaban problemas a Acheron.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a esa cena?- le preguntó.

- No, no necesito distracciones - sonrió picara.- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

- Me aburría y le dije a Urian y Alexion que se encargaran de las quejas y llamadas de los Dark Hunters, así que vine a hacerte compañía- le sonrió y la acercó mucho más a él.

- Veo que trajiste a Simi contigo - expresó al pasar un dedo sobre el tatuaje del dragón que tenía Ash sobre su brazo izquierdo. Simi prefería viajar así cuando no estaba en su forma humana.- ¿Entonces qué haremos hasta que llegue la hora de mi reunión con Daniel? -

Ash sonrió divertido y en menos de un nanosegundo ambos estaban sobre la cama y sin una sola gota de ropa. La risa encantada de Soteria resonó en toda la habitación mientras Ash se detenía en besar su largo y hermoso cuello.

.

.

.

No era fácil para una mujer adulta salir de la cama cuando se tiene un marido bastante versado en actividades sexuales que harían ruborizar a cualquier dama de mundo, pero era que no se podía esperar menos de un dios de once mil años.

Soteria salió de su enorme casa ataviada con un vestido veraniego en marrón y amarillo, sandalias de tela y un enorme bolso marrón. Su vestimenta no le agradó para nada a Ash que hubiera preferido verla salir con uno de sus aburridos trajes de maestra. Mientras se encaminaba hasta el auto que la esperaba en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de su dios particular:

"Lo estaré vigilando y si por su cabeza pasa un pensamiento mal intencionado referente a ti, no le impediré a Simi que se lo coma".

Estalló en risas ante la amenaza generada por un hombre que podía destruir el mundo pero que no era capaz de matar ni una mosca. No había ninguna duda de que Daniel Jackson estaba más seguro que cualquier mortal en el planeta y al pensar en el Dr. Jackson recordó sus primeros años como estudiante universitaria.

Había conocido a Daniel en una excavación en Egipto cuando apenas era una pasante de primer año. Lo recordaba tan habido de conocimiento, joven y con una timidez que competía enormemente con la de ella.

El y su prima Geary, que también participaba en aquella excavación como una de las antropólogas a cargo habían hecho buenas migas, pero Daniel siempre se mostró más atraído a pasar el tiempo en compañía de Sotería; la había tomado bajo su ala y la había instruido bastante en la civilización egipcia.

A ella no le sorprendía ya que él estuviera ahora detrás de los secretos de la Atlántida porque por Acheron había sabido que a Daniel ya no le interesaban los cacharros egipcios; él conocía su historia y sus secretos como nadie y ya no había misterios por develar.

Ahora su nueva meta era la Atlántida pero la doctora Soteria Kafieri- Parthenopaeus era demasiado competitiva y no iba a permitir que Daniel jugara solo en sus dominios, ella tenía los conocimientos que a su colega le hacían falta e iba a tomar eso en su favor. Ni Daniel Jackson ni los militares tomarían aquel portal sin primero pasar por encima de ella.

En una noche tranquila y luminosa de Kamari, Soteria sentía la brisa veraniega bastante suave sobre su piel descubierta y su melena se agitaba ligeramente cuando dirigió su vista al mar. Otra vez escuchaba la voz de sirena de Apollymi retumbar en su mente.

Apollymi llamaba a sus hijos atlantes para que abrieran el sello que la liberaría de su prisión.

- Oh calla Apollymi, los únicos que pueden abrir ese sello están del lado de tu hijo- susurró al viento y luego escuchó la risa traviesa con un trasfondo de peligrosidad de su suegra.

Se alejó del auto y cuando hizo su entrada no pudo dejar de notar las curiosas miradas de fascinación que le daban los del sexo masculino y muy especialmente Daniel que se encontraba en el fondo del salón. La sorpresa de su amigo era bien esperada.

Daniel la recordaba larguirucha, cegata, pecosa y bastante sencilla; adicta a unos chocolates, que curiosamente jamás la engordaron, y a los libros. De ese ratón de biblioteca que recordaba, obviamente no quedaba nada, se había convertido para su sorpresa en una esbelta y hermosa antropóloga.

- Christos anesti, Soteria- le saludo en griego Daniel después de darle dos besos a la manera típica griega.

- Alisthos anesti, Daniel- respondió Soteria risueña ante el saludo. Cristo ha resucitado y resucitado verdaderamente para los griegos era un saludo de Pascuas pero Tory sabía que Daniel lo tomaba para recordar que ambos tenían siglos sin verse.

Después procedieron los halagos a sus figuras y momentos más tarde tomaron asiento. Soteria llevó la conversación bastante lejos de los motivos por los cuales había solicitado ver a Daniel porque primero debía tenerlo completamente relajado antes de mencionar la palabra mágica: Atlántida.

Cuando ordenaron su cena hablaron del pasado, los estudios y la antropología. El camarero les llevó su avlegomono (pollo y sopa de arroz) y la conversación se dirigió bastante a sus vidas privadas, en especial a la de Soteria cuando Daniel señaló su muy tradicional banda de matrimonio griega.

- No había escuchado que la gran Soteria Kafieri había contraído nupcias. Debo suponer que el afortunado es un magnate griego – dijo él recordando como ella siempre decía que algún día encontraría su propio y real príncipe azul griego – ¿Tal vez un hombre que te dobla la edad y que paga las cuentas de las expediciones acuáticas? – dijo bromeando.

Soteria rió con ganas, Daniel no se equivocaba, mucho, su marido era todo un magnate pero no griego y su colega se sorprendería realmente si ella le dijera cuantos años tenía su viejo y adinerado marido.

- Y apuesto a que tiene un nombre antiguo – dijo Daniel adivinando.

- Acheron- comentó Soteria con la vista gacha y moviendo la cuchara en el interior de la sopa que en el pasado le hubiera parecido apetitosa.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! Acheron!, Acheron como el río del Inframundo – exclamó Daniel sonriendo asombrado.

... Y Apostolos como el heraldo que traería el fin del mundo, pero eso era algo que Daniel no tenía porque saber, no por el momento.

Él le dijo que aún continuaba soltero y que todo su tiempo lo ocupaba en un nuevo proyecto, pero no le dijo el cuál, aunque Tory no necesitaba saber cual era. Mientras el camarero retiraba los platos de la sopa y les servía dos enormes langostas a lo Cajun. La diosa arqueó la ceja al preguntarse mentalmente cómo había llegado una receta Cajun a Grecia, se lo preguntaría a Ash más tarde.

Daniel por su parte pensaba intrigado en las razones que tenía Soteria para contactarlo justo ahora que estaban tan cerca de lo que había en aquella caverna.

Vislumbrando el hecho de que no había más nada de que conversar, se preparó para poner sobre la mesa el tema que más le interesaba.

- Así que pretendes competir conmigo y sacar chucherías atlánticas del Egeo - dijo con un dejo de diversión, pero en su interior hablaba muy en serio.

Daniel se preparó para enfrentar el tema de la forma más segura posible.

- A decir verdad, estoy participando de un proyecto conjunto, una expedición con personal militar y civil, que no busca específicamente la Atlántida sino explorar algunas de las cavernas de la región – afirmó él de la forma más desinteresada posible.

Soteria aplaudió internamente porque Daniel sabía muy bien como escabullirse, era una pena que no pudiera escabullirse de ella.

-¿Y por qué precisamente están interesados en esa zona?- preguntó pero no le dejo contestar.- Estoy ciertamente molesta Daniel, ya que tus amigos no me han dejado sumergirme en los últimos dos días, han revocado mis permisos - le explicó concienzudamente.

- La verdad Tory, no tengo control sobre lo que ellos hacen, como te dije, hay diferentes intereses en cuanto a estas exploraciones y alguien de arriba debe estar dando esa orden - respondió Daniel con sinceridad - Yo aún no tengo tanto poder como para ayudarte con eso -

Ella parecía realmente molesta por eso, pensaba Daniel, aunque su queja sonaba bastante floja como para ser la razón principal de localizarlo justamente a él.

- Daniel, hace tres años, en una conferencia en New Orleans, diserté sobre que mis exploraciones sobre el Egeo habían sido infructuosas y que realmente no había encontrado la Atlantida ¿Sabes por qué lo dije?- le preguntó tratando de sonar calmada, mientras fingía que toda su atención estaba sobre el plato.

- Porque quería alejar a los demás exploradores, ahora tres años después, nuestro curioso gobierno está explorando sobre la zona que he guardado con tanto celo- explicó dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

- Y puedo saber... ¿qué es lo que hay en esta zona que deseas proteger tanto como para esconderlo de la comunidad científica? - preguntó Daniel con sincero interés.

Para Daniel se iba develando el misterio de la súbita aparición de Soteria. Tal vez ella sabía algo importante sobre todo el asunto de la caverna y la antigua Atlantida que ellos estaban buscando. Tal vez, igual que le había pasado una vez a él, nadie le creería si ella lo decía en voz alta...

Soteria sonrió irónica- ¿Pretendes que te diga lo que ya sabes?- le preguntó y tomó su bolso. De su interior sacó unas fotografías que años antes su equipo y ella habían tomado pero que ahora guardaba con extremo cuidado.- Nadie puede saberlo Daniel, ni siquiera tú, ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba allí? ¿Cómo llegaste a ella? -

- Yo tengo cierta información... - afirmó Daniel mientras recibía de ella las fotos que confirmaban la presencia en el fondo del mar de algunos objetos con los mismos símbolos que tenía puerta de la caverna. - Que encontré en una exploración y que aún no confirmo, la que me lleva a pensar que lo que sea que hay ahí, es muy importante - afirmó Daniel con gran seriedad.

- Pero... ¿Porque es tan importante para ti? - le preguntó él.

- Porque es el trabajo de toda mi vida- anterior y posterior se dijo mentalmente- y el de mi familia. No pretendo dejar que ese secreto que intentas develar me lo ganes colega- volvió a sonreír tratando de sonar a la típica antropóloga competitiva que conocía Daniel.- Lo que está ahí debajo es mío- afirmó segura.

Daniel suspiró. Esto parecía más difícil de lo que él pensaba.

- Mira Tory, yo…- dudó por un segundo se debía decirlo o no, pero dado que ella conocía de sus "locas teorías", se decidió a continuar.

- No estoy hablando simplemente de un valor monetario o de un valor histórico – trató de explicarle Daniel – Yo… pienso que lo que hay ahí abajo puede ser algo peligroso para la humanidad, y pienso protegerlo a toda costa, no quiero simplemente venderlo al mejor coleccionista - afirmó Daniel mirándola fijamente.

La vieja Soteria se hubiera sentido ofendida por aquellas palabras pero esas palabras eran las pistas que tanto deseaba y por ello las agradecía.

- Creo que nos estamos entendiendo finalmente, Daniel Jackson - confirmó Soteria haciéndole entender que su interés no era el interés de cualquier persona puesta en sus zapatos. Ella también tenía que pensar en lo que debía proteger.

- Bueno, eso me alegra mucho – dijo Daniel al ver el cambio de actitud de ella – Ahora dime, que es en realidad lo que sabes de todo esto – preguntó – Podríamos compartir información y tal vez trabajar juntos – le ofreció él.

- Me parece justo - concedió Soteria con un ligero movimiento de su mano. Soteria sonrió complacida, tenía a Daniel donde justo lo que quería, así que decidió darle un poquito de teoría conspiratoria para que él se sintiera más interesado.

- Hay una sociedad secreta llamada la Atlantikoinonia - empezó a comentar Soteria, si Artemisa se enteraba que ella la estaba metiendo donde no debía el fuego que ardía en el Tártaro iba a ser muy pequeño comparado con el que armaría la diosa de la casa.

- Está a cargo de una sociedad anónima y su personal están bastante ocupado en obtener todo los indicios de que la Atlántida existía pero no para uso académico o científico, lo que haya allá abajo representa para ellos algo demasiado importante como para matar algunos cuantos - reconoció con un dejo de tristeza.- No me he visto librada de ello- concluyó.

Daniel estaba asombrado, sin embargo no era la primera vez que conocía de esta clase de grupos y esta información confirmaba sus sospechas de que Soteria no tenía un simple interés científico en este proyecto.

- Así que esta gente es peligrosa como para tratar de matarte… ¿porqué has interferido con ellos? – Preguntó el arqueólogo – Es decir, en cuanto a la Atlántida se refiere – agregó.

- Nada referente a la Atlántida es seguro Daniel, tú más que nadie sabes que he perdido a la mitad de mi familia en la búsqueda de sus secretos y verdades - expresó con voz seca y lejana.- Y he interferido porque me he visto en la obligación de proteger a otras personas del daño que pueda causar los posibles feos secretos de esa isla hundida- reflexionó sabiendo que no solo un dios estaba siendo protegido sino toda la humanidad.

- Nosotros también queremos asegurarnos de que nada malo suceda con este descubrimiento Tory – afirmó Daniel – Créeme cuando te digo que es uno de nuestros principales objetivos el asegurar que ningún hallazgo caiga en malas manos – completó. Daniel no tenía dudas de lo que debía hacer. – Me gustaría que conocieras a mis compañeros, que fueras mañana a mi hotel y desayunaras con nosotros para hablar con ellos de esto que me has dicho, ¿Qué dices? – la invitó sonriéndole.

- Me parece estupendo, Daniel- expresó complacida y satisfecha.- ¿Mañana a las ocho estaría bien?- preguntó ocultando su emoción intentando comer una langosta que no le sabía a nada.

- Está perfecto - respondió él sonriéndole - Ahora, dejemos por un momento el trabajo de lado y cuéntame que más ha pasado con tu vida en todos estos años - agregó mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

Soteria sonrió pegada de si misma, las cosas habían resultado más sencillas de lo que había pensado. A ese paso, podría asegurar el secreto de Acheron y averiguar si Daniel y sus amigos usarían el portal como lo aseguraba Ash.

.

.

.

Daniel les había contado a sus amigos sobre su charla en el barco justo después de colgar. Al llegar al hotel les había dado pocos detalles sobre aquella misteriosa mujer con quien se vería, y después de soportar algunas preguntas indiscretas por parte de Jack, se había ido a cenar con su amiga.

Jack y Sam lo vieron alejarse, bajar las escaleras de salida y tomar el jeep del estacionamiento.

Jack llevaba un pantalón caqui de tela fresca, con una camisa azul celeste de mangas cortas. Estaba haciendo calor aunque fuera ya de noche.

Sam por su parte, llevaba un cómodo vestido hasta la rodilla, una tela ligera de algodón con un color azul aguamarina claro, en un estilo informal sin mangas que le refrescaba bastante en aquella temperatura.

Estaban prácticamente solos en el lobby del hotel, ya que al parecer no había muchos huéspedes para esos días y los pocos que había seguramente ya estaban en sus habitaciones o en algún sitio nocturno de la playa.

"El sitio perfecto para una luna de miel" había dicho como eslogan el gerente del hotel cuando se registraron.

Y vaya que lo era.

El hotel tenía una gran área al aire libre, donde estaba la piscina con forma curvilínea y similar a una gota irregular. A su alrededor, sillas para el sol, y una decoración llena de grandes macetas con flores.

Comunicado por unos pocos escalones, se encontraba el balcón, en un nivel más alto, con una baranda de piedra decorada y con algunas bancas donde poder sentarse a observar el paisaje.

Las habitaciones eran muy cómodas y espaciosas, y el restaurante tenía una comida deliciosa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Jack a Sam, señalando el camino hacia el restaurante del hotel.

- Aún no señ… - respondió ella acordándose de cómo debía hablarle – Jack – terminó diciendo – Tal vez en un rato – dijo mientras giraba y miraba a su alrededor.

- Entonces mientras tanto, ¿caminas conmigo? – dijo Jack en un impulso de nerviosismo, que trató de cubrir con una sonrisa.

Sam sonrió de vuelta. – Me encantaría – dijo ella al tiempo que empezaban a caminar los dos rumbo a la zona de la piscina.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del techo, sintieron la brisa suave proveniente del mar.

El área de alrededor de la piscina estaba ligeramente iluminada así que podían ver por dónde iban, pero aún así cuanto más se alejaban del hotel más oscuro se ponía.

Ambos caminaban muy despacio.

- Sabes Jack, nunca había conocida el Mediterráneo – dijo ella iniciando la conversación y rompiendo el tenso silencio que había entre los dos. – Es la primera vez que viajo a esta región del planeta – agregó Sam mientras caminaban por el borde de la piscina.

El brillo de la luna reflejaba en el agua, haciendo ese efecto que a ella tanto le encantaba ver, ese que se parecía a las fluctuaciones en el horizonte del portal, pero sin tanta complejidad y con mucha más hermosura. Ella sonrió al ver aquello.

Jack la miró embelesado. Sam sonreía tanto cuando no estaba bajo la presión de su vida militar…

- Bueno, yo tampoco conocía, pero si hubiera sabido lo lindo que es por estos lados, hubiera venido antes, de vacaciones tal vez – agregó él, al tiempo que Sam lo miraba con escepticismo.

– Tú nunca tomas vacaciones en verdad – le dijo ella – Hace mucho que no tomas uno de los permisos para viajar de vacaciones… como tampoco lo hago yo – aclaró antes de que él pudiera decirle algo. Los dos se miraron pensativos.

- Es verdad – aceptó Jack – Debería tomar vacaciones… - se detuvo por un segundo y la miró – Es solo que… algunas veces no es divertido hacerlo solo – dijo él algo nostálgico y bajó la mirada.

Sam entendía que él todavía sentía en su vida la falta de Charlie, y que luego de perderlo, tener vacaciones sin su hijo ya no debía ser lo mismo.

- Siento haberte recordado cosas tristes – dijo ella con mucha culpa – Yo también se lo difícil que es aprender a disfrutar ciertas cosas sin la familia a tu lado… - agregó Sam al tiempo que le tomaba la mano con su mano derecha, de forma casi instintiva, para darle consuelo de ese amargo recuerdo.

Jack observó sus manos juntas. Tomo entre sus dedos los de ella, acariciándolos suavemente.

- Lo se Sam – dijo tan solo, mientras la miraba y volvía a sonreírle – Pero este no es el momento para sentirnos tristes por el pasado – afirmó Jack – Mejor sigamos disfrutando de este maravilloso lugar -

Sam le sonrió al verlo levantar su ánimo, y Jack afirmó con más fuerza la mano de ella entre la suya.

- Vamos – dijo sin soltarla – en aquel balcón debe haber una mejor vista – agregó Jack mientras la guiaba consigo subiendo los escalones que llevaban al balcón.

- ¿Vista de que si está de noche? – preguntó Sam dejándose llevar por Jack.

Al llegar, Jack miró hacia el cielo y sonriendo le señaló a Sam hacia donde ver.

- Mira que vista tan espectacular!, aquí casi no llega la luz del hotel y se ven infinidad de estrellas – exclamó emocionado.

Sam miró hacia el cielo y ahí estaba. Una gran noche estrellada, infinitos puntos brillantes de todos los tamaños se veían desde ahí. Casi cualquier lugar donde uno viera tenía ubicado un cuerpo celeste.

- Tienes razón – susurró Sam – es una vista increíble… -

Jack sonrió orgulloso de haber encontrado algo que aún pudiera sorprenderla, a ella, una mujer que conocía de todas las cosas su razón de ser.

Ambos se apoyaron de espaldas al barandal del balcón para observar el cielo.

Sam se acercó un poco más a Jack y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Para ella este momento tenía algo mágico que debía compartir con él. Tomados de la mano y en silencio, se quedaron así los dos.

En los pensamientos de Sam revoloteaban ideas variadas, encontradas y fantasiosas.

Su conciencia le decía que debía mantener la línea entre ella y su oficial al mando. Su corazón le replicaba que dejara de sufrir y se diera una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor para saber de una vez por todas si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de prestarle tanta atención a su conciencia…

Jack por su parte, deseaba tener el valor suficiente para decirle tantas cosas… para decirle que era hora de hablar de aquello que un día decidieron dejar encerrado en un cuarto y que ya no había manera de seguir conteniendo ahí…

Pero ambos permanecieron en silencio y el tiempo pasó sin que lo notaran.

- Creo que es hora de comer algo – dijo Jack al oír sonar su estomago. Sam se rio pero no se movió de su cómoda posición apoyada en el cuerpo tibio de él.

- Yo no tengo hambre todavía – dijo al volver a oír aquella queja sonora, - Pero al parecer tu si, así que vamos – agregó mientras sonreía y se incorporaba quedando un poco más alejada de Jack.

- Sabes… - dijo Jack mirándola de frente y llevando su mano libre hasta la mejilla de Sam – Quisiera verte sonreír así más a menudo – le confesó – Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes… - él la acarició suavemente. Sam cerró por un segundo los ojos, disfrutando de este toque casi imperceptible.

Jack se acercó inevitablemente aún más a ella, mirándola fijamente y memorizando ese rostro de alegría que tanto le gustaba.

Sam abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, frente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su energía vital envolviéndola, atrayéndola…

Y sucedió lo que el destino había determinado desde el primer momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Algo que debía ser y que ni ellos ni nadie podía evitar.

Sam se estiró, atravesando el pequeño espacio que los separaba y lo besó. Un pequeño y suave beso, un roce de prueba, buscando disipar sus dudas y dar un paso adelante con sus sentimientos.

Jack en un principio se quedó inmóvil, pero justo antes de que Sam se alejara su mano derecha, aquella que había estado acariciando su mejilla, se encargó de atraerla hacia él de nuevo, de tomar con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez su rostro, para evitar que se fuera de su lado mientras era ahora él quien iniciaba el beso.

Toda la tensión sexual que siempre había existido entre ellos desapareció al instante, dejando lugar a una gran sensación de empatía, de estar en el momento justo y con la persona perfecta.

Sam le soltó la mano y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. Jack por su parte llevó sus manos hacía el rostro de ella, acariciándola suavemente mientras seguía besándola muy despacio pero con tanta pasión que casi sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho.

Las caricias empezaron a extenderse, la espalda de Jack y el cuello de Sam estaban siendo explorados cada vez con más ahínco.

Las cosas empezaban a salirse de control y aunque Sam estaba disfrutándolo, estaba decidida a no apresurar nada de lo que luego pudieran arrepentirse. Así que fue desacelerando un poco el beso, obligando a Jack a calmarse un poco.

Jack comprendió enseguida lo que ella trataba de hacer. Y se separó de sus labios, no con mucho gusto, pero lo hizo.

Él apoyo su frente en la de ella y respiró profundamente. Sam sonrió al ver lo bien comunicados que estaban, aún sin necesidad de una sola palabra.

- Creo que es mejor que regresemos… - dijo Jack en un susurro y casi sin aliento.

- Si – dijo ella – Vamos a cenar algo…tal vez aún tengan comida en el restaurante - terminó de decir Sam sonriendo, manteniéndolo abrazado y la posición de sus frentes en contacto.

- Sam…yo… ya no puedo volver las cosas atrás, tenemos que hablar de nosotros - empezó a decir Jack, cuando ella con un dedo silenció sus labios – Lo sé – le dijo ella – Hablaremos de nosotros Jack, pero por ahora… solo disfrutemos el momento – terminó diciéndole al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de él.

Jack la miró y observó un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

Sam lo tomó de la mano. – Vamos, es hora de comer – y diciendo esto lo llevó con ella camino al restaurante. Jack sonrió aún incrédulo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano entre sus dedos.

Definitivamente podía disfrutar el momento al lado de esta mujer. Podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía… podía hacerlo.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

A la mañana siguiente y desde Katoteros, Soteria se teletransportó a Santorini dejando atrás a un muy dormido Ash. El desayuno que compartiría con Daniel y sus amigos sería muy importante en la trama que se estaba desenvolviendo en aquel momento.

Nuevamente ataviada con un vestido playero esta vez rojo, sin mangas, para poder lucir su pequeño tatuaje del sol con los tres rayos cruzados que tenía sobre el brazo izquierdo y zapatillas bajas en negro apareció en uno de los baños del hotel donde se hospedaba Daniel.

Con total naturalidad salió de él y se encaminó al pequeño y acogedor restaurante. Acompañada por toda la seguridad que su deidad le brindaba entró en él y encontró en una de las mesas cercanas a la terraza a Daniel y a sus amigos. Ellos reían bastante relajados, Grecia y Santorini invitaban a ello.

-Buenos días- le saludó a todos los que estaban en la mesa y sonrió ante el gesto educado de los caballeros que se pusieron de pie en cuanto ella llegó.

- Buenos días Soteria - dijo tomándola de la mano a manera de saludo y dándole un par de besos en las mejillas.

Daniel separó la silla que estaba justo al lado de él y opuesta a las de Sam y Jack. Ayudándola a sentarse, y cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, continuó con las presentaciones.

- Déjame presentarte a mis compañeros y amigos, Coronel Jack O'Neill - dijo indicando a Jack. - Y La Mayor Samantha Carter - dijo indicando a Sam, ambos sonrieron amablemente a la amiga de Daniel.

-Es un placer, Coronel, Mayor- expresó educadamente Soteria.- Mi nombre es Soteria Kafieri pero pueden llamarme Tory- les convidó para hacerles sentir más a gusto ante su presencia.

- Igualmente Tory - dijo Jack - Para nosotros es un placer conocerte - agregó.

- Así es - dijo Sam - A mi puedes llamarme Sam, no hay necesidad de rangos porque no estamos en misión militar - le explicó.

Tory hizo un análisis rápido de los pensamientos de Jack y Sam. El primero tenía pensamientos superficiales sobre lo bonita que era ella y que era muy extraño que Daniel no les haya contado a ellos de ella con anterioridad. Al parecer antes de su llegada Jack estuvo molestando a Daniel sobre que Soteria era una novia escondida que tenía.

Soteria no tenía que estudiarlo profundamente para saber que era un guerrero nato, de alma pura y vieja. Sintió el destello de pasión por su trabajo pero sobre todo bastante afecto por la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Eso a Soteria le gustó enormemente. Era un hombre sencillo, de ideas y objetivos claros, sin malicia y ambiciones. En el pasado hubiera sido un venerado soldado griego o un Dark Hunter, su sin igual atractivo le daba el trabajo solo por eso.

Sam tenía pensamientos muy profundos, estaba curiosamente interesada por el interés de Soteria y el trabajo que estaban haciendo ellos en el Egeo. La Mayor era muy inteligente, analítica y estudiosa, tanto como la misma Soteria. Comprometida al igual que el Coronel con su trabajo, también de una alma valiosa y sincera. Había sido dotada con la belleza de una sacerdotisa de Atenea y Soteria volvió a sonreír en su interior porque el Coronel tenía bastante suerte de tenerla a su lado.

Por si fuera poco ambas almas estaban bastante conectadas, eso era algo más que suficiente para demostrarle a Soteria que no solo sentían pasión uno por el otro; era probable que ni siquiera hubieran de atravesar aún el terreno físico pero en su interior resplandecía el amor.

- Daniel, me comentó que es su primera vez en Santorini- expresó Soteria mientras el camarero les dejaba las cartas del menú.- ¿Qué les parece la isla? -

- A mi me parece un lugar encantador, es casi… paradisiaco – dijo Sam sonriendo.

Jack la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Yo creo que es un lugar perfecto para pasar unas buenas vacaciones – dijo Jack – aunque en realidad no hemos conocido mucho de la isla – agregó.

- Oh, no pierdan la oportunidad de conocerla por completo- expresó Soteria con candidez.- De todas las islas griegas esta es mi favorita...

Antes de agregar algo más Soteria se vio interrumpida por el camarero que venía a tomar las órdenes del grupo.

Todos ordenaron lo que habían elegido.

Tanto Daniel como Sam se fueron por algo ligero, huevos revueltos estilo mediterráneo, jugo de naranja, tostadas y café. Jack, por supuesto, a eso le agregó unos pancakes y una porción de jamón.

Soteria ordenó café y tostadas sin mantequilla. Había decidido no torturar a su ciego paladar con un desayuno que no podía disfrutar como había hecho la noche anterior cuando al cenar con Daniel se había atrevido a tomar una sopa griega y comer langosta.

- Tory, querida, ¿acaso estás a dieta? ¿No quieres algo más? - preguntó Daniel asombrado al verla pedir tan poca comida. Según él recordaba, esa mujer era una de las personas de mejor apetito que había conocido entre sus colegas.

-No, Daniel. Hoy no tengo mucho apetito. Gracias- le tocó la mano agradecida por su interés y notó la mirada divertida que Jack le daba a ambos. Retiró la mano y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

- Bien, Daniel me había comentado que están aquí no precisamente por vacaciones- expresó finalmente llevando la conversación a donde quería- y espero que él les haya comentado de mi interés en lo que ustedes están buscando- disertó colocando sus manos sobre la mesa en señal abierta de paz.

- Así es – dijo Jack tomando el liderazgo de la conversación, ahora que tocaban un tema crucial. – Daniel nos comentó sobre tu interés por este descubrimiento que hemos hecho, y también tu preocupación – dijo él mientras agarraba su vaso de jugo.

Casi instantáneamente, Sam completó su idea y continuó hablando, al ver que él tenía intención de beber un sorbo.

- Necesitamos saber más acerca de esto Sotería, no deseamos causar ningún inconveniente a nadie, así que nos interesa lo que tú puedas informarnos – agregó.

- Incluso podríamos trabajar juntos – dijo Jack dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y mirando a Sam le sonrió agradecido. – Si así lo quisieras, por supuesto – completó cordialmente.

-Primero que nada necesito saber que es lo que ustedes saben- agregó dandole una mirada estudiada a cada uno.- Tengo la firme convicción que mezclando los conocimientos respecto a lo que puede estar o esta...- dijo enfatizando esa última palabra- allá abajo podriamos realizar un buen trabajo y evitar los problemas que queremos evitar- concluyó susurrando las últimas palabras.

Ella esperaba con sus últimas palabras poder obtener la confianza de los amigos de Daniel.

Jack miró a Daniel primero, luego de reojo a Sam. Ambos devolvieron por un segundo su mirada.

Algo le decía que podía confiar en esa mujer que apenas conocía. En especial, porque Daniel confiaba en ella, y porque al parecer esto era de gran importancia no solo para ella sino para la humanidad en sí.

Así que Jack autorizó con la mirada a Daniel para que empezara a compartir la información, tal como habían hablado previamente, con mucha cautela en cuanto a la naturaleza del SG1 y su trabajo.

- Bueno Tory - dijo Daniel, quien apenas acababa de empezar su desayuno - Encontramos un escrito que hablaba sobre este sitio, pero lo que dice no es mucho - dijo Daniel mostrándole una fotografía del texto que les había llevado hasta ahí.

- Encontramos la ubicación mediante el radar y bajamos hasta allí solo para toparnos con esto a la entrada de la caverna principal - agregó Sam mientras le entregaba las fotografías impresas de la caverna, los dibujos de las paredes y los símbolos de la puerta de piedra.

Soteria estudió el texto en griego antiguo, apenas había pequeños fragmentos que hablaban de la Atlántida y notó que alguien había marcado sobre la fotografía el nombre de Apollymi. Ella no tenía que utilizar sus poderes para saber que había sido Daniel y que este estaba intrigado por un nombre que no conocía.

El grupo terminó su desayuno mientras ella estudiaba con detalle el material que le habían dado.

A Tory le sorprendió la vista de la caverna, los símbolos Atlantes rezaban claramente los nombres de La Destructora y Archon Kosmetas, los legítimos padres de Acheron. Miró pasmada a Sam - No lo han abierto ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada.

Daniel la miró asombrado. - Pues... porque no sabemos cómo hacerlo – dijo él simplemente.

- Además - agregó Sam - no sabemos lo que hay detrás de la puerta -

Jack tomó atenta nota de la expresión de Soteria. Ella definitivamente sabía cómo abrir esa puerta.

Era interesante para Tory, midió las emociones de quienes estaban frente a ella. Ellos estaban completamente embarullados con el hecho de que no sabían cómo abrir la caverna y también le sorprendía que Daniel no hubiera descubierto que los símbolos sobre la roca que cubría la entrada rezaban las palabras que la abrirían. Era lógico, él no sabía Atlante, apenas se manejaba con el griego antiguo.

-Mis estudios han indicado que se trata de una entrada secundaria al templo de una antigua diosa atlante- explicó agradecida de que Ash estaba bastante dormido y desconectado del mundo para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo ella.- Podría ayudarlos... pero solo tengo una condición- comentó volviendo trocitos su insípida tostada.

- De que se trata - dijo Jack, quien en su papel de líder del grupo, era el único facultado para negociar con ella .

-Permitir que mi equipo y yo los acompañemos a explorar esa caverna- expresó con suspicacia.

Jack la miró por un segundo, evaluando su actitud. La mujer parecía decidida a ayudarlos a ellos si ellos a su vez la dejaban participar. Y a su equipo...

Sam lo miró y él pudo sentir su mirada. En realidad, necesitaban su ayuda.

- ¿De cuanta gente estamos hablando y porque son necesarios en esto? - le preguntó Jack interesado pero muy amable.

- Hemos estudiado todo lo referente a la Atlantida por años pero jamás hemos tenido prueba tangible de su existencia en nuestras manos- señaló- si vamos a abrir esa caverna los quiero conmigo, ellos podrán ayudarnos a enfrentar cualquier cosa que encontremos- desde Daimons a demonios Gallu dijo por dentro.- Son un equipo de cientificos brillantes que han estado conmigo a lo largo del camino y se los debo- dijo con respeto, aunque fingía, no había tenido un equipo de investigación desde su última visita a la Santorini, hacia casi cuatro años atrás

Daniel notó que divagaba un poco así que repitió la pregunta de Jack antes que este se inquietara. - ¿Y cuántas personas están en tu equipo Tory? –

-Cinco y tal vez dos coladas- dijo divertida refiriéndose a las dos demonios que tenía como hijas adoptivas.- Son personas de confianza, mi esposo y yo las conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, en especial Sin y Katra Agrotera, especialistas en civilizaciones perdidas como la Atlantida- explicó, aunque realmente hablaba de la hija de Ash y su yerno, ambos dioses griegos y sumerios respectivamente.

Tory tenía la leve sospecha que Katra no se quería quedar fuera del asunto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mantener en prisión a su desquiciada y lunatica abuela.

Sin por otro lado estaba siempre donde Katra estaba. El llevaba el termino de "esposo dedicado" a otro nivel.

Jack lo analizó por un segundo. Siete personas sonaba demasiado para él.

- Dejame ver si entiendo - dijo él - Estamos hablando de ti, dos especialistas en civilizaciones perdidas - dijo resumiendo - ¿y quien más? - preguntó interesado en quienes tendrían acceso a su misión y su información.

-Dangerus y Alexion St. Richards, junto con Urian Peters- dijo envuelta en una completa diversión por ponerle un apellido humano a Urian, ya que este era un ex daimon nieto de Apolo y los dioses griegos no tenían apellido - son mis expertos en telemetría y submarinismo, a parte son también buzos- explicó.

- Y Xiamara y Xirena Pathernopaeus, las coladas. Jamás bajan, si es lo que te preocupa Jack, ella solamente se encargan de la protección de quienes estan bajo el mar- dijo tentativamente.- Aunque no te puedo asegurar que vayan a ir todos, son impredecibles, sobre todo Xirena, ella es... volatil- concluyó, aunque la palabra volatil se quedaba pequeña ante una descripción real para Simi.

Jack se veía tentado a negarse a aceptar a tanta gente. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido le decía que debía hacerlo. Y si algo había aprendido después de tantos años de enfrentarse a situaciones extrañas por todo el universo, era a confiar en sus instintos.

- Muy bien Soteria – dijo Jack recibiendo una mirada sonriente por parte de Daniel que, obviamente expresaba su aprobación ante lo que estaba por decir. – Tu equipo y tu pueden venir con nosotros y trabajaremos juntos en esto – dijo él obteniendo ahora una pequeña sonrisa de Sam – aunque tendremos que tomar turnos o algo similar porque no cabemos en nuestro submarino – agregó bromeando.

- Ah eso no es problema- aseguró,- tenemos el nuestro y creo que un poco más grande que el de ustedes- dijo convencida.

-Gracias Daniel- expresó agradecida Tory.- Les prometo que no se arrepentirán de permitir que les ayude con esto- dijo mirando a Sam y a Jack a la vez.

- Disculpa Tory - preguntó Sam al ver la expresión de Jack - Pero... ¿de dónde sacas los fondos para tener tan buen equipo? - preguntó ella antes de que él cometiera una imprudencia. - Es decir, tener tu propio submarino y un equipo tan grande de científicos - agregó.

- Bueno - dijo Daniel sin dejar hablar a Soteria, para que no tuviera que ponerse en una situación incómoda. - Digamos que su esposo es su patrocinador - explico de forma muy diplomática - Es una persona... de buena capacidad económica - agregó.

Jack lo miró irónico. Siempre tratando de darle vueltas a las cosas.

- ¿Tienes un esposo millonario? - le preguntó Jack directamente a Soteria, de una forma muy casual y sin complicaciones.

A Soteria no le faltaron ganas para reír. Era divertida la forma de Jack para decir las cosas sin ninguna vergüenza- Si, mi esposo es rico- expresó con un dejo de modestia- pero es sobre todo un ferviente admirador del mito de la Atlántida- mostró señalando con sus dedos las señas de entre comillas- y es muy complaciente cuando se trata de mis investigaciones.

Sam sonrió al ver que a ella parecía no molestarle la pregunta directa de Jack. - Que bueno que los dos puedan compartir sus intereses - dijo ella.

-Oh si, Ash es un erudito en la materia y es reconfortante poder compartir eso con él- expresó. Su mirada brillaba de orgullo.- Bien- chocó las manos una con la otra para poder proseguir con el tema.- ¿Cuando empezamos? ¿Le parece mañana?- les preguntó.

No quería parecer impaciente pero el tiempo apremiaba y era importante ver el portal y saber que era lo que realmente hacia antes de que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

Daniel sonrió. - Mañana es perfecto Tory - dijo él - Nosotros hoy debemos esperar en tierra a que nuestro barco reabastezca suministros, haga algunos trabajos de mantenimiento y mañana estaremos listos para partir a primera hora - le explicó Daniel.

Jack asintió con la cabeza a la explicación de Daniel. - Nos encontraremos en el muelle de Avis a las 500, ¿te parece? - dijo Jack.

- Perfecto- contestó complacida.- Debo llamar a mi gente y pedirles que se trasladen al muelle de Avis. Esperemos que Urian pueda mover nuestro barco desde el otro lado de la isla a este, se quejara como el jodido griego remilgado que es... pero es un amor- dijo divertida.

Daniel no podía evitar sentirse extraño con toda la situación.

Jack nunca cedía tan fácil frente a la gente nueva, menos aún los científicos, y Tory había logrado convencerlo tan rápido y con tan poca información que para él era algo asombroso.

Sin embargo, no continuó dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos, y prefirió unirse a la ligera charla que Sam y Tory iniciaban, sobre donde habían estudiado cada una y sus respectivas especialidades. Las dos parecían haberse caído bien y era bueno que se conocieran un poco más ahora que iban a trabajar juntos.

"Ven a mi m´gios, tu diosa te llama"

Soteria levantó la cabeza de los papeles y fotografías cuando escuchó a Apollymi llamar a los que estaban en tierra. Era el llamado habitual a los que tenían sangre Atlante. Cuando miró hacía el mar Jack también lo hizo.

Su expresión era pensativa y curiosa y eso a Soteria le extrañó pero cuando este volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno totalmente ajeno al llamado de Apollymi esta se obligó a restarle importancia al asunto. Era improbable que Jack o alguien más pudiera responder al llamado de La Destructora, sobre todo porque Soteria estaba ahí para impedirlo y ella sabia que nadie cercano era capaz de escucharla.

Así que se dejo de lado el asunto y continuó hablando con Sam y Daniel. El portal era ahora lo más importante.

Continuará...


End file.
